True Love Conquers All
by Ali Davis
Summary: Regina and Emma find TrueLove and in doing so they destory their enemy. just a one shot and it is swanqueen dont like dont read.


**This is for AnnaJadekin I hope you like this**

"Sheriff Swan," Emma answered her phone.

"Sheriff, come quick," Leroy yelled into the phone.

"Woah, slow down there," Emma said sitting up. "What's going on?" Emma asked.

"There's a guy dead, come quick," Leroy said.

"Where Leroy? I need to know where," Emma said, thinking he was drunk. Leroy eventually got it out and Emma hung up, Emma got into the cruiser and drove to the address he gave.

Emma walked to the alley way and gasped,

"Alright Leroy, I need you to go to the station David's there and will take your statement. Leroy nodded.

"You got it," Leroy said a little shaken up as he went to the station. Emma got her phone out and called the one and only gorgeous mayor.

"Mayor Mills," Regina answered her phone.

"Regina, I need you to come quick," Emma said as she starred at the dead body.

"Well dear, if you're good enough then I suggest I could," Regina teased her about the double meaning.

"W...What? No," Emma blushed. "I mean not that you aren't….I….there's a dead body," Emma said red faced.

Regina tensed and appeared next to Emma.

"I think it was dark magic but I know you are better with identifying magic," Emma said.

"There was very dark magic used," Regina said shuddering. Emma placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Emma asked.

"This is darker then rumple," Regina whispered.

"Well figure it out, we work better together," Emma said with a small smile. Regina smiled slightly then frowned scooting away.

"I'll have doctor Whale came pick up the body and I'll examine it," Regina whispered.

"Regina I said together," Emma said wanting to help.

"It's fine dear, I'll handle it you go back to doing whatever with pirate boy," Regina said disappearing in purple smoke to her office and calling Whale.

Emma sighed as she closed off the area in the alley way, not noticing the dark shadow that lingered nearby.

* * *

Regina had been working by herself, ignoring the blonde and not talking to her. Regina just couldn't face the Blonde, her feelings were to great and she knew the beutiful blonde could never love her.

This ignoring had been going on for a week and Emma was tired of it. Emma marched into the Mayors office and was about to open the door when she heard Robin.

"I'm so sorry Regina, but Zelena and I want to try this, we think it's best for the baby," Robin said. Regina laughed, it wasn't a happy one either, it was one where it said 'I can't believe this shit.'

"Just get out, just go, I wish both of you happiness," Regina said.

"Regina don't be like that, we both know I'm not your true love, it e…"

"Don't, just don't," Regina said.

"Ok, Goodbye Regina," Robin said as he walked out and closed the door. "Oh hello Sheriff," Robin said.

"Robin," Emma said crossing her arms. Robin nodded and left. Emma walked into Reginas office, seeing her starring out of the window.

"Regina?" Emma whispered. Regina didn't look at her.

"Miss. Swan, what are you doing here?" Regina asked. Emma held up a root beer.

"I got a feeling you needed this, and I was tired of you ignoring me about the case," Emma said sitting the root beer on the desk. Regina turned and took the root beer.

"I think today calls for something stronger," Regina said pulling out a bottle of tequila.

"What for?" Emma asked, pretending that she didn't over hear.

"I know you heard Emma," Regina whispered pouring a glass then some root beer with it.

"I did, I'm sorry he did that, you deserve better," Emma said. Regina shook her head.

"No, I don't, after everything I've done, I deserve nothing," Regina whispered.

"Hey now that's in your past," Emma said grabbing her hand. "You deserve the best Regina,"

"He was supposed to be my happy ending," Regina whispered.

"Seriously, because of a tattoo, that's what makes you think he's your happy ending? A damn tattoo. That's not you and you know it, aren't you ever just going to follow your heart and not what magic points to?" Emma asked.

"I can't Emma, I can't, because the person I truly love is with someone else and I…I can't have them," Regina whispered. Emma sighed.

"Why not? They are probably just waiting for you to make the move, I mean have you looked at yourself, you are impossibly gorgeous and they are probably scared," Emma said. Regina took another shot.

"It doesn't matter, now about the murder," Regina said. Emma sighed knowing Regina was done talking about Robin.

"Are you finally going to let me help instead of trying to solve everything on your ow?" Emma asked.

"Well I have no choice, he was killed by a Daeva," Regina said.

"A Dave?" Emma asked. Regina rolled her eyes.

"No, a Daeva, it is a shadow creature it has invisibility, teleportation, claws, and superhuman strength, it lurks in the shadow, it itself is practically a shadow," Regina said. "Emma this is a serious creature, it doesn't take hostages and it kills whoever it wants," Regina said. Emma nodded.

"So how do we kill it?" Emma asked.

"That's why I'm telling you, only extreme light can kill him, so your light magic should be able to," Regina said.

"Should?" Emma asked.

"Well, it says only the purest truelove magic can do it, but I'm confident since you're the product of truelove then you can kill it with your magic," Regina said.

"Great, so how do we find it?" Emma asked.

"Doctor Whale pulled a claw from the victims body so I'll be able to trace it with a locator spell," Regina said. Emma nodded.

"So when do you want to go for it?"

"Well it has recently fed so it's at its strongest, we should wait a week," Regina said. Emma sighed and nodded.

"Alright, and tonight I'll get my parents to take Henry and I am taking you out," Emma said.

"On a date?" Regina asked with a smirk. Emma blushed.

"No Madame mayor, but you could use a break," Emma said. Regina nodded.

"Thank you Emma," Regina whispered.

"I'm always here for you Regina, I'm your friend," Emma said leaving to go back to the station.

"I wish you were with me in more ways than a friend," Regina whispered wiping a tear away. The truth was she didn't care about Robin, Emma was the one that challenged her and pushed her buttons, Emma was the one that made her heart skip a beat. But Emma was with the pirate and she couldn't have her.

* * *

"Come on Regina, you can have whatever you want it's on me," Emma said as they sat down at the white rabbit.

"So are you going to poor a shot on you and I'll drink it off you?" Regina sassed. Emma blushed.

"That's…not what I meant when I said it's on me," Emma said. "Wait would you want to?" Emma asked.

"I guess we will never find out," Regina said. "I'll take some tequila shots," Regina said. Emma nodded still red faced as she ordered some shots.

"And you're sure this Dave thing won't attack tonight?" Emma asked. Regina chuckled.

"Seriously, are you just going to call it Dave?" Regina asked.

"Calling it Dave makes it sound less scary," Emma said. Regina nodded in understanding.

"Well they generally wait two weeks to attack," Regina said.

"Generally, meaning it could attack tonight?" Emma asked.

"It's possible but unlikely," Regina said. Emma nodded as they drank.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked.

"Honestly Emma, I'm ok," Regina said. Emma nodded.

"That's all I need to know, I want you to be happy," Emma said _even if it isn't with me_ , Emma thought.

"I'm sure I will be," Regina said tossing back the last shot she had, she could feel a slight buzz and hummed, feeling relaxed. Emma only had five so she was slightly buzzed.

"So, who is this girl you are in love with?" Emma asked. Regina chuckled.

"It's a girl, and she's gorgeous," Regina said.

"And? Do I know her?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"You two are very close," Regina said with a chuckle, the alcohol taking effect. Emma was about to say something but the last call was being yelled.

"Wow, it's already two in the morning," Regina chuckled. Emma laughed at Reginas state.

"You can't handle your alcohol," Emma chuckled.

"I can to Miss. Swan," Regina said sticking her tongue out making Emma laugh.

"Come on Regina, let's get you home," Emma said.

"We aren't driving so how do you suggest we get home?" Regina asked.

"We could always walk," Emma said. Regina nodded.

"A romantic walk in the moonlight sounds great," Regina said grabbing her coat and holding her arm out. Emma blushed outing on her red leather jacket and took Reginas arm.

"So what's with the flirting, you are doing it more than usual," Emma said walking out of the white rabbit.

"My apology, I guess I really shouldn't be flirting with you and the pirate still dating," Regina said sadly.

"Me and Hook aren't dating," Emma said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Regina said, though she didn't mean it.

"No you aren't," Emma chuckled as they turned down another street.

"No I'm not," Regina said. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked.

"Me, oh yeah I'm fine," Emma said. "I never liked Hook anyways," Emma said. Regina nodded.

"Well I'm glad you are ok," Regina said, both of them not noticing the dark creature lurking in the shadows.

"Regina I have to tell you something," Emma whispered.

"Yes Emma," Regina whispered as they stopped at the front door.

"I….I haven't been completely honest, I have feelings for," Emma gasped as she went through the front door.

"Emma," Regina shouted as the Daeva hovered over Emma. "Get away from her," Regina growled as she shot a blast of her magic, the Daeva was stunned and hissed, disappearing.

"Emma," Regina whispered tears streaming down her face as she went to Emmas side.

"Well that sucked, why are you crying?" Emma whispered, she couldn't feel the piece of wood stabbing into her.

"I can't help it," Regina whispered pulling the piece of wood of from Emmas side. Emma gasped as small drops of blood.

"Oh wow, I didn't feel that," Emma whispered. Regina placed her hand over it.

"I can heal you," Regina said trying. Emma gasped and gripped Reginas other hand.

"Regina I have to tell you something," Emma whispered weakly, her life draining. Regina looked at Emma, she couldn't heal Emma.

"I need to tell you something Emma. It's you, I'm in love with you," Regina said tears coming down her face as she held a dying Emma in her arms.

"I love you too Regina," Emma whispered trying to raise her hand to wipe Reginas tears. "I don't feel so good Gina," Emma whispered. Regina held Emmas hand.

"Emma sweetheart, your dying…I can't heal you, I tried but I can't," Regina whispered.

"Regina, can you kiss me? Please, I can't die without kissing you," emma whispered.

The Daeva hissed as it came back, slicking to Regina, about to strike.

Regina nodded and kissed her softly. Emma tangled her hand in her hair. Both of them had not noticed the bright light that glowed from their bodies and across the entire town.

The Daeva hissed and was destroyed from the light.

Emma gasped as she pulled away, a bright light fading from where she was injured. Regina gasped as she moved her hand just in time to see the light fading.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"It was true loves kiss," Regina whispered. Emma smiled and kissed her again softly.

"It was true loves kiss," Regina whispered. Emma smiled and kissed her again softly. Regina kissed back, not backing away since she almost lost Emma.

Emma smiled into the kiss, pulling Regina on top of her. Regina moaned and straddled her.

"I know I just almost died, but I have to have you right now Regina," Emma whispered as she kissed her. Regina moaned as purple magic surrounded them and they were now on Reginas bed.

Emma kissed Regina hard tongues battling for dominance. Regina, of course, winning. Regina magic their clothes away. Emma moaned as she felt Reginas naked body for the first time.

Regina deepened the kiss as Emma flipped her over so she was on top now.

Emma nipped and sucked on Reginas neck, descending to her breast. Emma pulled a nipple into her mouth and sucked making Regina arch into her mouth. Emma let go with a pop and moved to the right one doing the same thing.

"Emma please," Regina pleaded. Emma kissed her deeply as she stroked her wet folds.

"You are absolutely drenched dear," Emma moaned.

"Only for you," Regina whispered reaching down to stroke Emmas folds, moaning at her wetness.

"Together," Emma whispered. Regina nodded as they both entered each other, moaning deeply as they rode eachothers fingers.

"I love you Regina," Emma panted.

"Oh God Emma i love you too," Regina moaned as they both came.


End file.
